Starting All Over
by danabee
Summary: A horrible accident happens and Bella ends up in the hospital. When she wakes up she remembers almost nothing...not even Edward. Read and review please!
1. Waking Up

Waking up in the hospital was strange. A nurse had been stood at the foot of her bed jotting down notes on a clipboard. She happened to look up and when she saw that Bella's eyes were opened she shouted for a Dr. Cullen.

A few moments later a good looking man rushed in and looked at the bed. Seeing she was awake he exclaimed, "Bella! You're awake! Thank goodness!" After his outburst he hurried back out of the room and she could hear him out in the halls.

No more than a minute later a very handsome guy walked in. He had pale skin and the most beautiful copper hair that gleamed in the dim lighting of the hospital room. A smile was stretched across his face and he rushed to her bed side.

"Bella, darling! Oh I thought you would never wake up. I am so happy!" he mumbled into her hair after he wrapped her in a hug.

Bella sat stiffly, her eyebrows arched quizzically. 'Who was this guy and why is he hugging me?' she wondered.

Realizing he was the only one comfortable the guy stood up. Confusion playing across his face, he glanced at the nurse in the corner. She shrugged her shoulders and scurried out of the room.

"Who are you?" Bella asked.

"Bella, you can't be serious? It's Edward." He reached for her but she scooted away from him.

"What's wrong Bella? I'm your boyfriend. Why are you doing this?" he asked obviously hurt.

"I'm sorry…I don't know you." She said slowly.

Edward took a step back, horrified. Bella stared at this beautiful boy and wondered why he acted this way. She didn't know him but he seemed so familiar with her. Edward looked at her for a few minutes then backed out of the room. Out in the hall, she heard a few voices murmuring.

Dr. Cullen walked in again. This time he was with a man who looked sad and badly in need of a shave. Dr. Cullen strode over to Bella's side.

"Bella, do you know this man?" he asked her.

"N-no." she whispered. It was scaring her, these people.

Tears started forming in the man's eyes and Dr. Cullen lay a hand on his shoulder. He pressed a button above Bella's head and spoke into it.

"I need a nurse in Bella Swan's room. We need to run some tests."


	2. The Truth

Bella rolled over and a sharp pain shoots up her arm. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. There, in the back of her hand, was a thick needle with some kind of medicine flowing through it into her hand.

Bella glanced around the room warily. It was dark and quiet, except for the constant beep of the heart monitor. A digital clock on the wall read 3:27. Very early in the morning. But shouldn't there be someone nearby she could talk to? She wanted to know why she was here in the first place.

Slowly, Bella swung her feet over the side of the bed. She winced as her bare feet hit the cold tile floor. She took a step and that sharp pain shot up her arm again. Looking back she saw the tube attached to the needle was hanging from a bag on a pole. Bella grasped the pole and rolled it along beside her as she walked towards the door.

Opening the door was like stepping into a new world. The light was bright compared to the dark of the room. Bella shaded her eyes with her hand and look down the hallway. Nurses sat talking at the nurses station and a few stray wandered the halls looking into rooms. There was a row of chairs lined up across from the elevators. In the middle chair the man from earlier was reclined, snoring softly. She padded down the hall a ways when a whispered voice stopped her.

"Bella, you're up. I don't think you're supposed to be in the hallway."

Bella whirled around and there stood the handsome guy. He didn't look tired at all, just worried. He ran a hand through the copper hair, and her heart stopped. How beautiful this guy was! Bella leaned on the pole and took a step towards her room. She wobbled though, for her knees felt like jelly. The guy grabbed her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, and helped her. She felt safe in his arms and sighed as he settled her on the bed.

"Wait here. I'll be back. I promise." He said as he slipped out the door.

Somehow those two words comforted Bella. I promise. She didn't know why but this guy was familiar, yet she had no clue who he was. Bella leaned her head back on the pillow and finally saw her room. Over in the corner, floating around the TV, were helium balloons of every color saying, "Get well soon!" Along the window sill was an arrangement of stuffed animals, flowers, and cards propped against the baskets.

She was perplexed. What had happened to her? She was starting to panic. Was something wrong with her? Was that why she didn't know who these people were? Before she started to hyperventilate the doctor came in with the handsome guy right behind him.

"Hello Bella. My name is Doctor Cullen. This is my son Edward. Do you happen to know who we are?"

"Um…well…no. I'm sorry." Bella replied.

The guy named Edward clenched his fists and walked out of the room, obviously infuriated by something. Bella wondered what it was. Dr. Cullen pulled a stool over to the side of her bed and flipped through some papers on his clipboard. Still looking at the papers he started to talk.

"Bella, I'd sad to tell you but you have amnesia. We are not sure how much you will remember or when you will. I'm sorry." He said somberly.

Bella bit her lip, hoping to stop the tears threatening to spill over. Not being able to remember anything she had done in the past was a scary thought.

She breathed deeply and asked, "How?" her voice shaky.

"Dear…you were in a car accident. We're not sure what happened but somehow you crashed into a tree on the opposite side of the road." He explained.

This time Bella could not hold back the tears. She wept quietly, unknowing of her father and Edward entering the hospital.


End file.
